Revisiting the past
by PercyJacksonluvr180203
Summary: The seven speak with the dead. I suck at summaries. Lots of memories. Some fluff. Pairings: Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, hints of one-sided Lukebeth, and family love (e.g Frank and Emily, Leo and Esperanza)


"I will allow each of you to make a wish," Zeus thundered, "for the service you have done Olympus. You may discuss, and choose wisely." Seven, battered demigods stood at the Olympian council, each just wanting to go home. They discussed their wishes quietly, most of them intimidated by the sheer size of the throne room. Annabeth stepped forwards and boldly faced the Olympians.

"We have decided, as a group, that we don't want a wish. Except..." Leo stepped forwards, cutting Annabeth off.

"Me. I thought of one. To be able to speak with the dead for a day." Several Olympians, including Artemis and Aphrodite, cooed at him. He looked disconcerted by this, but ignored it. Zeus scratched his godly beard.

"Granted. My brother's son, Nico Di Angelo, can lead you." Nico didn't look particularly happy with this arrangement, but opted to stay silent. Good choice.

"Who's going first?" Nico asked sullenly as they approached Elysium. Annabeth raised her hand tentatively, as unwilling to spend time with Nico as he was with her. She cast one nervous look at her friends, and left them at the gates of Elysium.

Immediately, Annabeth knew that this was where she wanted to go when she died. Souls were dancing, laughing and eating – but the best part was, they didn't have the consistency of a ghost – it was like they were warm-bodied humans. Streets of personalized houses sat in rows along the grass. Nico stopped at one on the end of a street. It was a simple family home, white paint, three bedrooms (by the looks of it), everything a family would need. Painted on the door, in fancy scripting, read _L. Castellan_. Annabeth knocked hesitantly as Nico left, not wanting to intrude.

Then the door opened. He was exactly as before. Golden blond hair. A scar down his cheek. Blue eyes. _Blue _eyes. Not gold. But he was smiling. He looked absolutely shocked.

"Annabeth?!" he asked incredulously, though he knew the answer. "Is that you? You've changed." _Duh_, Annabeth thought, _things are different_. "You haven't." She noticed. Luke stopped smiling.

"Wait, you're not dead, right?" Annabeth laughed.

"No, I'm visiting." Luke grinned again, his scar almost disappearing. He seemed really happy here. But then the questions came.

"So, what's changed since I've been gone?" Luke asked. Annabeth gulped, unable to decide where to start.

"Everything. Where to start?" Annabeth knew there was one detail she _didn't _want to share. She also knew that he would find out somehow. He was smarter than people credited him for.

"After the war." Luke prompted. He invited her inside his house. They sat in the lounge, sipping coffee. Annabeth noticed the photos on the wall – her and Thalia. She forced herself to look away.

"Well, I became the Official Architect of Olympus." she said proudly. Luke's eyes bugged. "Percy was offered immortality."

"Wow," Luke muttered inaudibly. "Kid did well for himself."

"But he turned it down." Annabeth continued, reliving old memories. "For...for me."

Luke turned abruptly, his expression hard. Like a father's. "And you're..." He didn't finish the thought. Annabeth just nodded. "Dating. Yes, have been for nearly a year now. _Anyway_," she said, seeing the look Luke was giving, "you said yourself he's a nice guy."

Annabeth went on to explain about the Gaia war. Luke seemed more and more impressed by each battle story, but he kept teasing her, "And _Percy _was there," But as much as they teased each other, it was just like the old days.

**This came to me in a dream. Don't judge. More soon!**

_**REVIEW!**_

**I feed off reviews. :{) Mr Moustachio loves reviews! **

**WAIT! I have a message from Toni and AJ (read Future of the Demigods)**

**AJ: We don't have anything important to tell you...**

**Toni: We just wanted to say...**

**Both: HADUKEN! **

**Well, there you have it. **


End file.
